


The Ice Queen and the Winter Soldier

by celticdreamz



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avengers Movie Night" turned out to be more interesting than Hill expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for Bucky. All of my experiences with him have been via MCU. So, if this is wildly OOC for him, that's why.

The small movie theater was dark, except for the flickering images on the screen and a small pool of light towards the back of the room. Maria Hill had always managed to avoid "Avengers Movie Night" saying that either she had to work or had some other SHIELD-based obligation. But not tonight. 

Both Rogers and Romanoff had practically dragged her into the Stark Tower screening room, but she had still managed to sneak in her tablet. At least that way she could still get some work done while ignoring the various couples paired off around the room. Stark and Potts sat in their usual seats towards the middle front. Romanoff and Barton were towards the front-right. Rogers and Sharon Carter were on the other side. Even Banner and his girlfriend, Betty Ross, were there. Which meant that Hill was on her own, as usual. 

It wasn't that she minded. She was used to being on her own. Years of being Deputy Director of SHIELD had put Hill in her own self-imposed "no fraternization zone". She hadn't wanted to get involved with anyone lest every command decision she'd ever made get called into question. But now SHIELD was gone, defunct, dissolved, and Hill had no more excuses to keep her love life on hold. 

"Here, I brought you some popcorn."

The male voice caught Maria's attention and she looked up. Standing at her nine o'clock was none other than… "Barnes."

"Mind if I join you?"

He didn't wait for an answer and simply took the seat next to Hill. Of course, she'd read the dossier Romanoff had put together on him. It was appalling just how much mindfuckery HYDRA and the Soviets had put him through over the years. Yes, Romanoff and Rogers had made great strides with Barnes in the months since HYDRA had reared its ugly heads, but she wasn't sure if he could be trusted yet.

"Relax," Barnes replied with something of a knowing smirk, and handed her a tub of popcorn. "Think about it. You're in a roomful of superheroes. If I flip, don't you think they'll be able to stop me?"

Cold blue eyes bored into him. It was a look that had most people backing off, and was part of the reason why Stark had dubbed her "Ice Queen". 

"I don't think you want to mess with a Marine, Barnes," she replied. Hill was fairly certain that even in his and Rogers' day, Marines had a reputation for being pretty bad ass. 

"You're a Devil Dog?" The smirk he'd been wearing turned into a grin, and she could see a glimmer of Bucky as Rogers used to know him.

"I was a Major in Military Intelligence before SHIELD recruited me," she answered, hoping to keep him at arm's length.

Except that seemed to have the opposite effect. Every last one of Hill's internal proximity alarms went off as Barnes leaned in close enough to note that his eyes were just a shade or two off from hers. She had never quite understood the phrase 'deer in the headlights' until right then. His chin tilted at an angle that left little doubt as to where his lips would end up. Every last instinct within her was screaming to get the hell out of Dodge, but Hill was completely frozen in place. 

"I love it when a woman pulls rank," Barnes murmured just before his lips touched hers.

It had been years since she'd been hugged, and probably decades since she'd been kissed. The fact that Barnes barely knew her, and vice versa, made his actions even more surprising. He had completely ambushed her, which she supposed was some kind of residual Winter Soldier training. 

"What was that for?" she asked when he finally backed off.

"I've been wanting to do that since I read your personnel file weeks ago," he replied with a roguish wink. Hill just rolled her eyes and went back to trying to reply to Coulson's latest email. She didn't get very far when Barnes' metal arm reached across and turned off the tablet. "Relax and watch the movie, Maria."

An eyebrow raised as she turned towards him. "Giving me orders, Sergeant?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled again and put his good arm around her shoulders.

Barnes' behavior should've irked her, but it didn't. She saw it for what it was: his way of feeling normal again. Rogers had mentioned that his pal had been something of a ladies' man before the war. The kiss and the flirting were both ways for him to reconnect with who he used to be before getting his brains rebooted God knew how many times. Hill had been on the front lines, too, and she understood how hard it was to put away the time spent in wars and conflicts back in a neat little box. Maybe together they could help each other feel normal again.


	2. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss, one lousy G-rated liplock, and her libido was suddenly in overdrive. It was like there was a constant itch just underneath her skin; an itch that wouldn't leave her alone, wouldn't give her any peace, an itch she couldn't satisfy.
> 
> What the hell, self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the NSFW/NC-17 warnings EVER. Much explicit. Very smut. 
> 
> This scene was very much inspired by the song [Take Me To Church by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3voRbKryjA). For some reason, it just screamed BuckHill. I'd been trying to write a similar with them where he hauls her over his shoulder, but I ended up not liking where it was going. Then, when I heard that song, all kinds of lightbulbs went off. Here's the end result.

It had been weeks since Barnes had kissed her, and it irritated the everliving flying fuck out of her that it was still on her mind. Hill could still feel the buzz of attraction. Every time she saw him, her brain felt obligated to remind her how his lips felt against hers. Even her subconscious got a sick thrill out of frustrating her with dreams that left her hot and bothered, breathless and sweaty. One kiss, one lousy G-rated liplock, and her libido was suddenly in overdrive. It was like there was a constant itch just underneath her skin; an itch that wouldn't leave her alone, wouldn't give her any peace, an itch she couldn't satisfy.

What the hell, self?

Of course, she couldn't exactly talk about it with anyone. Hill was nothing if not private, and hated reading anyone in on her private life. Like Fury, she had epic trust issues. Romanoff was probably the only one who might understand, but she wasn't exactly the 'girl talk' type. And not having anyone to discuss personal tactics with only frustrated Hill even more.

_"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies…"_

Hill quickly turned off her music app. The song reminded her too much of Barnes, and the tone whispered things she desperately wanted him to do to her. Thankfully, the elevator was empty. Which meant there was no one around to see the color rise in her cheeks. Distracted, she wiped her sweaty face with the towel flung around her shoulders.

She had hoped to work out her frustrations in the gym downstairs, but it hadn't had the desired effect. Hill was hot, tired, sweaty, and just as keyed up as before. Which only added to her bad mood. She should've been in command of herself, of her inner workings. The fact that she wasn't just pissed her off even more. She should be able to look at Barnes with the same cool detachment as she had every other asset she'd come in contact with.

Except none of them had ever kissed her.

It didn't help that Barnes had chosen to invade the gym right in the middle of her workout. Nor did it help that he'd opted to work out sans shirt. As if her imagination needed any more intel. Her libido certainly didn't need the extra encouragement, distraction, whatever. So, she'd made the decision to gather up her cell phone and towel, and get the hell out of Dodge. Call it a strategic regrouping.

Operation Cold Shower was her main objective. Except the cool water pouring over her skin had the opposite intended effect. Goosebumps shot up her spine and her nipples puckered tightly in response. The reaction only made the heat in her privates that much worse while the cold water served to emphasize just how hot and bothered she really was.

"God fucking dammit!" Hill swore and shut off the water. 

It was tempting to send her fist into the subway-tiled wall, but she knew that wouldn't solve a damn thing. And, like hell she'd explain to Potts why she'd split her knuckles open. Hill then grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her torso before leaving the bathroom. She had barely stepped into her bedroom when she heard someone knocking on her front door. Hill was still so frustrated and irritated that she didn't bother putting on something more substantial than the towel. Nor did she check to see who was on the other side of the door before opening it.

"Barnes…" Just the man she didn't want to see, but she didn't let him know that. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you're avoiding me."

No pleasantries. No 'hi, nice to see you'. He bluntly cut to the chase, and practically barged into her apartment. Hill glared at him with ice cold eyes as she shut the door. It was hard for her not to notice that he'd left his shirt down in the gym, and it was damn near impossible to ignore the bulge in the front of his black track pants.

"Don't flatter yourself," she shot back.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving here until I figure out what's eating you."

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged, moving to stand between her and the door. "It was that kiss, wasn't it? You haven't said two words to me since then."

"I don't know what—"

His mouth crashed against hers, cutting off what she'd been about to say. This was no innocent, G-rated, lip-to-lip contact. Oh, no. Not by a long shot. They weren't in a room full of superheroes, and he didn't need to be on his best behavior. His tongue slid underneath hers, and she exhaled a low moan.

"You're a goddess," Barnes murmured, moving his mouth down to her neck. "And I wanna spend all night worshipping you."

"I'm no goddess," she argued softly.

"The hell you're not," he growled. Before she could stop him, he had ripped away her towel and tossed it to the floor. She watched as his expression changed into one of need and lust. "I can't believe no one's had the balls to snatch you up."

Hill worked damn hard to keep herself in shape, but not for anyone's pleasure. She did it to keep herself alive. A toned core helped to keep someone's fist from knocking the wind out of her. It also gave her kicks and punches extra power. But, obviously, Barnes wasn't looking for a brawl.

But that didn't mean she was going to make things easy for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His crystalline blue eyes locked with hers, and a slow smile spread across his face. In one quick move, Barnes' pinned both her wrists over her head and held them there with his metal hand. The heat from his bare chest against hers felt incredible.

"First, I'm going to fuck you. Hard. Right here. Against this door. And you're going to love it." 

His eyes never moved from hers as he spoke. She could feel his hard cock pressing against the throbbing ache between her legs. Something electric and fierce passed between them, and she rocked her hips against him.

"Good," she smirked. "Because if I don't, I'm gonna kick your ass up between your ears."

That made him laugh, but it wasn't cruel or sadistic. If nothing else, his laugh was amused and teasing.

"And, after that, I'm gonna spend all night worshipping every last square inch of your body until you lose track of how many times you've gotten off."

That was not the response she'd been expecting. Every time she threatened to kick someone's ass, they immediately backed off. But not Barnes. He seemed to take it as an open invitation. Not to mention, his idea was the most erotic thing anyone had ever told her. 

"What are you waiting for?"

A wolfish grin spread across his face and his hand moved to shove his track pants down over his hips. Maria groaned when she felt the head of his cock teasing against her slit.

"This is what's been bothering you, isn't it?" Bucky's eyes never left hers. "You've been dying to get fucked good and hard haven't you? You don't have to answer that. I can tell."

Again, the blunt tip of his cock teased her. His right hand moved to grip her breast, trapping the taut nipple between his thumb and the side of his index finger. Maria inhaled sharply and bucked her hips against his.

"Quit being such a fucking tease," she grumbled.

"Still pulling rank, Commander?" he teased, his eyes still glued to hers. "You have no idea how hard I got when you told me you'd been a Major in the Marine Corps . I blew the biggest load just thinking about fucking you in your Class As."

Maria's lips opened in surprise. "You thought about me…?"

"That's right, gorgeous. That night, and every damn night since then." Another wolfish grin. "Three, sometimes four times a night."

That made her blink. "You're not serious."

"Does it feel like I'm kidding?" His hips pushed against hers and she felt him slide in just past her nether lips.

It was sweet, sweet torture standing there. Her hard nipples burned against his chest. His metal hand kept both of hers pinned above her head. She could feel her pussy practically drooling around the head of his cock. The sex she'd had in the past had been awkward and painful. This was anything but.

"I told you to quit being a fucking tease, Sergeant." If pulling rank made him hard, maybe giving him an order would make him fuck her like they both obviously wanted.

"Yes, ma'am."

In a single instant, he was inside her. Completely. Buried balls deep in her aching pussy with one thrust, and damn near keeping her on tiptoes.

Holy shit.

It felt good. Better than good. She'd thought it would hurt, just like every other time. Yes, he was hard as steel and thick enough that she knew she'd be walking bowlegged the next day. But, goddamn, it felt incredible.

"Anything else, ma'am?" An eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah," she smirked. "Fuck me. Hard. And you'd better make me come."

To her surprise and amusement, he actually saluted before going to town. "Yes, ma'am."

Being fucked against the door was a whole new experience for her, and Maria instinctively wrapped both legs against his waist. A grateful moan escaped her throat when his metal hand finally let go of her wrists. Most of the blood supply had pooled in her shoulders, and she wrapped her aching arms around his neck. One hand grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and tugged just enough for him to pull his head back. Then, her lips met his in an aggressive, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Don't move," he growled, pulling his mouth away from hers.

Maria exhaled a tiny noise of disappointment when his thick, hard cock pulled free of her steaming pussy. Disappointment turned to confused pleasure as Bucky took one hard nipple in his mouth, teasing it before turning his attention on the other. His mouth then moved lower, skimming over her abs, and past her navel.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to taste you."

It was the only warning he gave before sliding his tongue against her aching clit. Maria gasped, and her back arched against the door. Metal fingers gingerly held her clit while his mouth sucked, licked, and nibbled the aching bud. The feel of the cool metal against her hot flesh only drove her wilder. Her hips flexed and rolled against his mouth.

"Barnes, I…" she whimpered, digging her fingers into his hair again.

"Oh, I'm not done, angel," he murmured.

One finger, then two, then three slid inside her. She couldn't help moaning again, and instinctively moving her hips in time with his fingers and tongue. It felt incredible, amazing, and Maria thought that maybe, just maybe, the female orgasm wasn't just an urban legend or the product of some bad porn acting.

It wasn't.

It started with the feeling of tension building just beyond the tips of his teasing fingers, and then it started to spread and build outwards from there. Her glutes tightened. So did her quads. Her knees trembled and her stomach clenched. Toes curled against the cool porcelain tile/faux-wood floor. Fingers tightened in his hair. But just as she was about to peak, he stopped.

"Godfuckingdammit!" Maria yelled. "I was almost–"

In one swift motion, she was pinned to the door again. Both his hands palmed her ass, and he invaded her sopping wet, tight pussy in one hard thrust. It was all she needed.

"Oh, shit! YES! Fuck me!"

"That's it, Maria," he panted against her ear. "Come on, angel. Come for me."

The pace Bucky set made her completely shatter, and the noises she was making barely registered as human. Her inner muscles clenched and relaxed around him. Strong thighs clamped around his waist as she rode his rock hard cock. She didn't shriek or scream, but she wasn't moaning either.

Bucky wasn't exactly quiet about enjoying himself either. His low, panting moans and growls against her ear and neck made her even hotter. She wanted him to come. She wanted to feel him explode inside her. 

"Nnngh! God, yes! _YES! FUCK!_ " 

That was when she felt it: thick, hot globs of cum spurting against her cervix. And her inner walls kept milking him for all he was worth. Feeling the extra wetness inside her was erotic as hell, and she was glad she was on Depo for her endometriosis. 

"Goddamn," Bucky muttered after his cock gave one final twitch. "Your pussy just about made my balls turn inside out."

Then, he started to laugh. Real, wholesome, relieved laughter. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny?"

He stepped back from the wall, carrying her with him. His arms held her tightly against his chest in something resembling a hug. It was a long moment before he finally released her, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"This. Here and now. You and me. This is the most normal I've felt since before I shipped out." Bucky then kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you."

Maria smiled and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Now, what were you saying about treating me like a goddess…?"

"Oh. Yes, ma'am," he grinned and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her off to the bedroom to be worshipped for the rest of the night.


End file.
